Boyfriend material
by dumbmonkeygirl
Summary: C&M, set at the begining of season 4, may get a bit mushy ~*Day3 up~*
1. Default Chapter

Boyfriend material

This series is a bit of a change. It is basically fluff designed to cheer me up when writing Tears, which believe it or not is quite depressing to write! I don't think this is half as good as Tears but then again it's not meant to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Friends (or any other TV show for that matter!)

Authors note: This is set very early season 4. Ross and Rachel have just split up and Chandler is still pestering Mon to go out with him, much to the rest of the gang's annoyance.

Monica stared at the floor intently as she scrubbed away the jam stain Joey had kindly left behind him. She sighed loudly and ran through last nights date in her head. To it had been a disaster would be an understatement. Not only had the guy continuously talked about his ex-girlfriend but then he'd had the cheek to leave with another woman! ' Why do I always end up with the losers?'  Monica asked herself as she wrung out the cloth in the bucket beside her. She continued scrubbing and decided that she was definitely going to end up ' an old spinster cook' as Chandler would say. 'I always either pick the wrong guy or the wrong guy picks me…' she confirmed in her mind as she took her anger out on the floor.

"Hey Mon," Chandler greeted cheerfully as he sauntered through the door.  Monica just glared.

"Woah there, I didn't spill anything remember. It was Joey, not Chandler, Joey." Chandler said nervously as he backed away. Her face broke out in a smile as she stood up and dusted off her knees,

"Sorry, I'm just having a bad day. What with that," she pointed to where the offensive stain had been, " and Ross and Rachel."

" Still fighting? "

"Yeah well, you know those two, they want to get their money's worth out of every break up."

Chandler nodded and grinned sympathetically as he grabbed a beer and leant against the fridge door.

" So how come you're so cheerful?" Monica asked, picking up the bucket of  water at her feet.

"Well there's a new episode of Baywatch on in," he glanced at his watch, "ten minutes."

" Yeah baby!" Monica intoned sarcastically.

"You know what your problem is Mon?" She shook her head, his grin widened,

"You just don't appreciate the little things in life"

" Yeah neither do you Chandler, have you seen Yasmine's breasts recently?" at the mention of Yasmine Bleeth Chandler stared dreamily into the distance,

"Feel free to join me if you want, I'm sure Yasmine would cheer you up!"

"As tempting as that sounds I think I'll pass." Chandler watched her as she opened the fridge, grabbed a beer and slumped down at the table.

" What's up Mon?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing, I'm just pretty sure I'm gonna end up 'an old spinster cook' after all"

"Date was bad last night, huh?"

"Urgh, I don't want to talk about it." She answered as she took a swig of her beer.

"Well here's a bit of free advice Mon. No matter how bad you feel, there's always someone who's feeling ten times worse," he told her, walking behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I mean look at Ross!" he added as an afterthought. Monica laughed and turned around, 

" Now come on Chandler they were 'on a break'" she said imitating Ross perfectly. Chandler pulled a face at her and walked towards the door,

"Well you know my offer is still open." 

She looked at him, bemused, 

" What offer?"

"I'll be your boyfriend if you want." She sighed in frustration that he was bringing up the subject again,

"Get out of here" she told him jokingly, flinging her cloth at the now closed door. Monica smiled to herself. It was nice to know that at least someone cared for her and Chandler was very sweet. It was just he would never be boyfriend material in her mind.

That evening the gang  were gathered at Monica's apartment when Rachel walked in,

"Hey you guys," she fixed an icy glare on Ross, "Hello Ross"

Getting the hint Ross stood up,

"It's okay I'm just leaving," he said, brushing past Rachel.

"No dude stay, please" pleaded Joey.

" No Jo, really, I've got to go pick up Ben, he's staying with me for the weekend." As Ross left the apartment an uncomfortable silence fell over the group. The seconds ticked on and the silence grew more ominous,

"Okay you guys, lets eat!" Monica piped up a little too cheerfully. The gang responded favourably, glad to put Ross and Rachel's exchange behind them.

A couple of hours and a lot more beers later they were all sat in the living room, listening to one of Phoebe's stories,

"And then one eyed Bob said to me, ' You can't put mistletoe up in here,' and I said….."

The words faded out for Chandler as he stared at Monica's dark head resting on his shoulder. He was only 2% serious when he offered to be her boyfriend, but boy did that 2% want her bad! ' Don't be stupid,' the other 98% of his mind scolded him. ' She is a fantastic woman and one of your best friends, do you really want to screw that up?' He continued his mental argument, ' Besides she's made it pretty clear that you're not boyfriend material.' His thoughts were interrupted by Joey's laughter. He'd obviously missed the punch line to Phoebe's story. He obviously hadn't missed much as both Monica and Rachel looked suitably confused.

"So Mon," asked Phoebe, " How did your date go last night? Should we be making ourselves scarce?"

"No Pheebs, I don't think that'll be necessary. Not any time soon, anyway."

"That bad, huh?" asked Joey.

"Well lets just say I know all about his ex – girlfriend. And I mean all, including cup size."

Joey smiled sleazily, "Niiicccee!" Rachel reached over and slapped his arm then turned back to Mon,

"Oh honey, we're sorry,"

" No, it's okay, just one more jerk to add to the growing  list. Why is it that not one decent guy wants to go out with me?" Chandler couldn't help himself,

"I would go out with you." The whole gang groaned. Chandler grinned at them, knowing that this topic drove them nuts.

"Look Mon, I'll pay you to go out with him," Rachel joked.

"I'll pay you to go out with me!" added Chandler, winking at her.

"I need cash but not that bad," smiled back Monica as she started clearing away dinner.

"What is up with you dude?" Joey asked Chandler, "You get a lot more than a date if you were willing to pay." He said with raised eyebrows. For the second time that evening Rachel hit him,

" What?" he looked at her with innocent eyes.

"I don't know Mon," Rachel said, ignoring Joey, "You could do a lot worse."

"Thanks Rach," remarked Chandler sarcastically.

"I mean he's sweet, smart, not bad looking," Rachel started ticking of these points on her fingers. Monica laughed,

"Maybe you should go out with him Rach"

"Yeah, he wishes!" Rachel scoffed. 

"Come on baby, you know I'd give you a good time," Chandler stated as he slid over to her mockingly. Rachel turned away,

"And his sense of humour will have you laughing for days," she added with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Come on, what are you afraid off?" Monica whipped around immediately.

"Uh oh," intoned Phoebe.

"What?" asked Joey.

"Never, ever tell Monica she is afraid of anything," she whispered back

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid at all," Monica insisted loudly, challenge in her eyes. From her armchair Phoebe suddenly spoke up,

"Prove it." Rachel turned round and shared an evil grin with Phoebe, they both knew that they had ' woken the beast'

"Fine I'll prove it," Monica told them all, "For three days I'll be Chandler's girlfriend" Chandler's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Phoebe Buffay, there is a place in hell waiting for you," Rachel told her, secretly enjoying this new turn of events.

"By girlfriend, what exactly do you mean?" asked Joey, he was totally confused.

"Well I'm not sleeping with him," Monica stated firmly reading both Joey and Chandler's minds. Phoebe jumped up ready to make some rules,

"Okay Mon and Chandler you have to act like a real couple for three days. You have to go on dates, hold hands, stuff like that, stuff normal couples would do," seeing the look on Monica's face she hastily added, "but no x-rated stuff, okay?"

"But a normal couple would do x – rated stuff," Chandler insisted half heartedly. He was immediately silenced by Monica's glare.

"Okay, deal," he agreed, offering his outstretched hand to shake on it. To be honest with himself, he didn't care about the stipulations as long as he could pretend Monica was his real girlfriend, even if it was only for 3 days. Monica stared at his hand, wondering what she was getting herself into. Rachel, seeing trepidation in Monica's eyes, jumped in,

"And I bet $20 that Monica will not be able to stick through 3 days." Phoebe looked at Rachel sternly,

"If I'm going to Hell then you're coming down with me Rachel Green."

Chandler was oblivious to his friend's chatter, he was staring intently at  Monica, willing her to say yes. She looked up at him, Rachel's comment sealing the deal and grabbed his hand,

"Fine, starting tomorrow I'm Chandler's girlfriend."

What do you think?  Did it have too much dialogue? Should I continue? Don't just think it, leave me a review and tell me for God's sake!


	2. Day one

Boyfriend Material 

Aren't you all lucky, I had a sudden (and unexpected) burst of energy and decided to get the next part of this written right away!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own them.

Authors note: It feels kind of compulsory to write one of these but since I have nothing to say, let the show begin…

Day one

Monica woke up the next day with heavy eyes and a splitting headache, she had obviously had a few too many drinks the night before! As she gingerly lifted her head off her pillow she remembered in a flash what she had said the night before. Her words reverberated tauntingly around her mind,

" Fine, starting tomorrow I'm Chandler's girlfriend."

Monica groaned inwardly, tomorrow was now today and she had a promise to fulfil. One thing she knew for certain, she was going to kill Rachel, Phoebe and  herself for falling into their trap. Untangling the sheet from around her feet she stumbled out of her bedroom and walked to the kitchen table were Rachel and Phoebe were sitting triumphantly.

" I hate you guys," she said, only half joking.

"Good morning to you to Monica," answered Phoebe.

"No not 'good' morning, thanks to you I'm now Chandler's girlfriend!"

"Oh come on Monica," chided Rachel, " It's not that bad. It's Chandler not some random guy off the street."

" I suppose," came Monica's muffled reply from the fridge. Rachel pressed on,

"Besides, it's not as though you're gonna sleep with him, is it?"

"NO!" Monica scoffed, "I just don't think you should be encouraging this kind of behaviour. Maybe I'll hook one of you up with Joey next week."

"Hey," said Phoebe, slightly offended, "You could do a lot worse than Joey Tribiani!"

Ignoring Phoebe, Monica stuck her head out of the fridge,

"We're out of milk, I'm gonna go see if the guys have any."

" Say morning to Chandler for me will you?!!" taunted Rachel as Monica walked out the door. She knew she ' shouldn't encourage this kind of behaviour' but it was damn fun to watch. Chuckling to herself, she anticipated the next three days with mischievous glee.

Monica stood in front of the guys apartment, nervously hopping from foot to foot.  Pushing the door open, she peeked around cautiously, on seeing the coast was clear she entered quickly and started foraging in the fridge.

"A ha got you!" she exclaimed, digging the milk out from behind piles of  suspicious looking jars. She was turning it over to check the expirary date on the back when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, causing her to drop the milk and bang her head on the shelf in shock. Monica stood up indignantly, knowing who was behind her,

"What the hell are you doing Chandler?"

"Normal couple things," he replied as he pulled her closer and kissed her temple lovingly.

" Well quit it, there's no one here," she told him as she turned round in his arms, "We don't need to pretend."

"So what?" he countered, "I'm your boyfriend and I was just showing my girlfriend a little affection."

Monica sighed, knowing she had to keep to her end of the deal.

" Fine," she said as she kissed him on the cheek, "Lets go get some breakfast."

Chandler picked up the milk and draped an arm casually across Monica's shoulder as they walked through the hall. He knew that they had walked like this thousands of times before, but this was different. This time there was a hint, even if it was fake, that they were more than close friends. He pushed open the door of the girl's apartment and saw Rachel and Phoebe sitting at the kitchen table.

" I love you guys,"

"Good to hear someone does," Rachel replied as she turned around to face them. 'Wow they make a cute fake couple' she thought to herself, taking in their appearance. Both were dressed in pajama's and Chandler had moved his arm down Monica's back until his hand was resting lightly on her hip. With a broad smile he placed the milk down on the counter then sat down and pulled Monica onto his knee with him. Meanwhile, Monica seemed resigned to her fate as she got comfortable on his knees and rested her messy head on his shoulder. Rachel watched and felt happy for them. Shaking her head Rachel had to remind herself that they were a FAKE couple as she ate her breakfast.

Later that day Monica and Chandler walked into the coffee house, hand in hand, to be greeted with catcalls and whistles from Phoebe and Joey. Chandler flicked his finger at them and led Monica to the counter to order.

"They're really cute together," observed Phoebe as she sipped her latte.

" Totally," agreed Rachel, " This morning I had to keep reminding myself that they weren't a real couple,"

"Maybe they are,"

Rachel nearly spat out her coffee all over Joey,

"What?!!"

"Maybe they are a real couple. I mean come on they are close"

" Yeah they're close friends, but not _that close! Come on Pheebs, you don't really think that do you?"_

Phoebe smirked, "Of course I don't, but it was really funny seeing the look on your face!"

Rachel sighed in relief, " I know Monica and she would _never go for Chandler."_

Monica looked over at her friends and turned to Chandler,

" What do you suppose they're talking about?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well I'm guessing it's not about what is on the discovery channel tonight."

"Yeah you're right, Ross isn't there," she replied, "come on, lets go and give them something to talk about."

 Monica took his hand in hers and lad him to the couch. She had been unfairly dreading spending the day as Chandler's 'girlfriend' but so far he had made it a pleasant experience. Really, they had acted no different than usual, apart from the odd kiss on the cheek here and there, and for that she was grateful to him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Chandler asked as they sat down and he kissed Monica's hair. Rachel, Phoebe and Joey just stared at them. Joey was the first to speak,

" This is so weird."

" Well it's your own fault," Monica piped up, lacing her fingers through Chandler's. As they continued to gape she gazed directly into his eyes. Chandler got the message immediately, she wanted to prove to them she wasn't afraid, she wanted to put on a show for them and he wasn't going to refuse! Subtly he placed his hand on her leg, facing no resistance he started to rub her thigh slowly.

" Okay Chandler, Monica you can stop messing around now," said Rachel.

" What? We're just acting like a normal couple," Monica replied innocently, "aren't we sweetie." She added as she kissed Chandler just below his ear.

It was at that moment that Ross walked into Central Perk. His eyes popped open at what he saw. He rushed over to the couch and pulled Monica to her feet, causing heads to turn towards them.

"Why the hell did you just call Chandler sweetie, and why was his hand on your thigh and why…"

"Woah, breathe bro, it's okay!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"They're dating," Joey told Ross with childish glee.

"WHAT?!!" shouted Ross, causing more heads to turn.

"Just because some people are capable of having a faithful relationship," Rachel chipped in cattily.

Phoebe seeing the potentially explosive situation sat Ross down and told him firmly,

" They're not really dating Ross. It's just because we were all sick of Chandler asking to be Monica's boyfriend so we kinda dared her to go out with hi, and she said yes she would be his girlfriend for three days and he wasn't going to say no was he….."

Seeing the color Phoebe was turning Chandler leant in, "Breathe Phoebe."

Phoebe took a deep breath and was about to continue when Monica interrupted her,

"Now, if you'll excuse us we have a date to go on," with that she turned around and left the coffee shop with Chandler following close behind. Ross was left with his mouth hanging open, trying to get his head around the situation.

"Two espresso's," stated the waitress as she placed down Monica and Chandler's order in front of Ross.

"Thank you," he said as he downed them both immediately.

Outside Monica and Chandler were laughing hysterically,

"Did you see the look on his face?" Chandler asked as she wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"I know! I was expecting him to react badly, but not that bad!"

Pulling his best Ross face Chandler imitated, "WHAT!"

Monica broke down laughing again, "And that my friend is another good reason for us not to date in real life." 

Chandler chose to ignore her comment and grabbed her hand, they walked off together , laughter still in their voices.

TBC

Do you want more Chan and Mon action? Should I continue..Yay or nay?


	3. Day two

Boyfriend Material.

Here we go with part 3. This one is a little slow to begin with but I think (and hope) it gets better as it continues

Disclaimer: Lets see what happens if I say, I do own all the characters from Friends.

Day 2

Chandler woke up the next day and ran through the events of the previous night in his head. After they had left Ross, still gaping, at Central Perk the gang had rented out some stupid chick flick. Normally Chandler would have objected but last night he hadn't cared. Last night the only thing he had been watching was Monica's pretty face as she rested her head on his lap. He stretched out and tried to remember at least a little of what the film had been about, but couldn't. All he could remember was how mesmerising Monica had looked and how much he wanted to kiss her luscious lips every time she threw him a smile.

As the sleepy fog cleared from his mind Chandler was forced to remind himself that their 'relationship' was temporary. He wasn't going to give his heart to her willingly, not just yet anyway. He got out of bed and was unsurprised to find Ross waiting for him on the other side of his door.

"Hey man," he greeted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey," answered Ross, seemingly preoccupied with trying to peer into Chandler's bedroom. Reading Ross' mind Chandler reassured him,

"Don't worry Ross, she's not here. At least she's not here with me, you might want to check Joey's room to be certain."

Ross glowered at him,

"Look Chandler I'd just like to say I'm not thrilled with this arrangement and if you do anything to hurt her…"

"Calm down Ross, it's only for another two days and it's not like we're sleeping together," thinking about this for a minute Chandler quipped, " Not that I'm not trying" earning another hard stare from Ross. Wincing, he tried to rectify the situation,

"Okay I get it. I promise I'll not hurt Monica or treat her with anything less than my up most respect. Look, if it makes you feel any better I haven't even kissed her."

On hearing this Ross visibly backed down. Chandler sighed with relief and headed towards Monica and Rachel's.

"So what's the deal with this anyway?" asked Ross, still slightly bemused.

" Well I jokingly asked Mon to go out with me and Phoebe and Rachel were having an evil day and asked Monica what she was afraid of,"

"Bad move."

" Yep, just to prove that she wasn't afraid Monica said she'd date me for 3 days. And I mean I wasn't gonna refuse, cause lets face it your sister is hot!"

"DUDE!"

"Sorry," said Chandler sheepishly as he ran away from Ross into the girls apartment. Seeing Monica busy cooking at the stove he crept up behind her, tucking a piece of flyaway hair behind her ear.

"Jesus Chandler, why is it that you have to creep up behind me all the time!" She asked, jokingly swatting him with her spatula. Chandler turned around and was struck by how quiet the apartment was,

"Where is everyone Mon?" 

" Well Rachel is in the bathroom, Ross is probably hiding from Rachel and God only knows where Joey and Phoebe are."

"Maybe they're sick of your cooking Mon." said Chandler cheekily

Monica just snorted, "Yeah right!"

Noticing her unexpectedly high spirits Chandler decided to ask a question that had occurred to him the previous day.

"Mon I wanted to ask…"

Just as he was plucking up his courage Rachel emerged from the bathroom, interrupting him, 

"Wow a proposal already!"

"Ha ha Rach. I just wanted to ask, " Chandler took a deep breath, "will you come to my office party tonight."

Monica turned around in surprise, she knew he usually didn't like those parties. 

"Umm I guess, but why exactly?"

"Well it'll just be so cool to show everyone that I am capable of having a girlfriend who isn't Janice,"

"Now wait a minute," said Monica as she realised that she would have to go the party as Chandler's girlfriend. However before she could put up any form of strong resistance Chandler had jumped up and left the apartment. Monica sighed, knowing she had only herself to blame for her situation.

"I can't believe it," she complained to Rachel, " I'm gonna have to spend the evening as Chandler's trophy girlfriend, how degrading!"

Seeing through her complaints Rachel told her firmly, "Shut up Mon, you know you'll enjoy the attention." Tellingly, Monica didn't answer.

That evening Chandler paced nervously around his apartment. 

'"Who are you trying to kid," he scolded himself out loud, " no one is ever gonna believe that Monica is really your girlfriend. It's all fine and dandy keeping up this charade within the gang but this is just asking for trouble." Hearing himself he made a mental note to never ever use the phrase 'fine and dandy' again. Looking at the clock he decided to head over to the girl's apartment. As he entered he heard Monica's voice ring out from her bedroom,

" Is that you Chandler? I'll be out in a couple of minutes" she said as she stared despairingly at the pile of clothes on her bed. She had absolutely no idea what to wear. She didn't want Chandler to think she was dressing up for him and get the wrong impression but she also wanted to make an entrance at the party. Finally deciding on an outfit she looked back at the mess on her bed and silently vowed to kill Chandler for preventing her from tiding up. Grabbing her purse she stepped out of her bedroom, full of bustle and ready go.

Chandler's voice caught in his throat when he saw her. Her tight red dress silhouetted her figure whilst her black hair framed her perfectly made up face. Not seeing the look he was giving her Monica marched up to him and grabbed his arm,

"Come on then what are we waiting for?"

" Nothing" Chandler said, regaining his composure, "you look very nice Mon."

"Wow," commented Monica.

"What,"

"I was expecting some sort of sarcastic comment,"

"Well if you'd rather I said you look crap,"

"That's more like it," Monica told him jokingly, marching them both out of the door briskly straight into Ross and Joey.

"Woah Mon you look hot!" commented Joey, non to subtly. Ross looked less impressed,

"Where are you guys headed?"

"We're off to my office party," Chandler told them gleefully.

"Well just make sure you don't drink to much, stay out of trouble and…"

Chandler interrupted Ross mid sentence, " Don't worry Dad I'll have her home by 12.00" with that he whisked a grinning Monica down the stairs and away from the evil looks Ross was shooting him.

"That was really mean Chandler," Monica scolded him.

" Yeah well, he's so God damn overprotective of you,"

" It just show's he cares."

" I care, I care a lot about you and I don't attack every guy you date." Monica remained quiet, struck by the feeling behind Chandler's words, silently she reached for his hand and squeezed it hard.

"What was that for?" he asked, surprised.

" I'm just excited about the party," she smiled back.

Two hours later Monica was markedly less excited about the party. She now totally understood why Chandler had said they 'sucked eggs.' To say she was bored would be an understatement, she would have rather been watching one of Joey's plays. 

Chandler, on the other hand, was having one of the best nights of his life. He was relishing every jealous look more and more as he walked in between a bunch of guys with is arm slung over Monica's shoulders. Men were turning around left, right and centre to get a better look and for once he didn't feel like a complete looser. He started bobbing his head to the beat of the music as he weaved through a group of people. Noticing this Monica decided that if she was going to suffer he would too.

" Come on Chandler, let's dance."

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her in disbelief, "Mon have you ever seen me dance?"

She shook her head,

"Well lets just say it's not a pretty sight."

Monica pouted at him and muttered," Spoilsport," in his ear. Her hot breath sent jolts of electricity down his spine.

"Okay fine," he said suddenly changing his mind, " but you have to dance too,"

Shrugging her shoulders Monica pulled Chandler onto the dance floor. She started moving her hips in time with the music whilst Chandler continued to bob his head. 

"Come on Chandler, that's not dancing."

"Okay Mon fine I'll 'dance'" Chandler started flailing his arms around violently in typical style. Monica stepped back quickly to get out of the way, seeing the look on her face Chandler stopped.

" And that is why you never want to see me dance again." He said triumphantly. Monica threw her hands up in despair,

" Fine you win, let's go sit down." Chandler was about to comply when he heard the beat of the music change to a slow tempo. He stretched his hand out to her, indicating that he wanted to dance. She shook her head, knowing exactly what he was up to,

" This is what Ross would call 'taking advantage' Chandler," she warned.

"Please Mon just once," he asked his eyes pleading with her. Feeling overcome with guilt for being such a wet blanket she stepped hesitantly into Chandlers arms, immediately she felt comfortable as she sunk into his embrace. Chandlers arms tightened around her and she rested her head lightly on his shoulder. As they swayed in time to the music Chandler dug his nose into her hair. Monica's senses were in overdrive, his hands on her hips were causing her pulse to start racing and the butterfly kisses he was placing on her hair made her heart flutter. After their first dance they couldn't stop, songs faded into one another as they danced the night away.

As the early morning sun tinged the sky Monica and Chandler finally returned home. Speaking quietly so that Rachel was not woken Monica thanked Chandler,

" Thank you for a wonderful evening Chandler," Chandler smiled at her, not wanting to speak and break the magic that enveloped them. As Monica turned around to go to her bedroom he found his voice,

" Wait Mon do I not get a goodnight kiss?" he asked tentatively, wondering if he might be pushing it a bit to far. She grinned flirtatiously at him and brought her face up to his. Chandler wet his lips in anticipation but only felt the cool air,

"A lady never kisses on her first date." Monica whispered, her lips just an inch away from his.

" Well I guess I'll have to kiss you instead," he whispered back as he slowly touched his lips against hers. Monica sank into the kiss immediately, her lips brushing against his with building passion. ' She tastes like heaven,' Chandler thought as he brought a hand into her silky hair. Monica moaned into his mouth. Warning bells were going off violently all around her, her head was telling her this was wrong but her body was telling her it felt so right. Desperately Monica tried to stop herself from drowning in her feelings. Walking Chandler slowly to the door as she kissed him, she grasped onto her last thought of sanity , opened the door, broke the kiss and then shut the door firmly in his face. 

Monica was scared, she knew there had been a line and she knew she had crossed it, leaving only a blur of tangled emotions.

TBC

I have two words for you…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Day 3

Boyfriend Material, Day three

It's been a while, but I'm back to torture you. I don't have an excuse for my absence other than I'm lazy.

Disclaimer : I don't own them and I'm not even going to pretend.

 Authors note: I really don't know where I'm going with this one so lets just see what happens….

Chandler dejectedly slumped against the door Monica had just slammed in his face. He brushed his fingers over his lips, tracing where Monica's passionate kisses had been just a minute before. Wearily he stood up and entered his apartment, ready to fall into a dead slumber and forget what had just happened.

Monica tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. In her dream Chandler was kissing her all over, bringing her closer and closer to the brink. Panting she woke up with a start. Guilt washed over her as wisps of her dream floated around her mind. 

" Oh God." She moaned into her hands, she knew she was in danger of drowning if she didn't pull herself together. A knock on the door pulled her sharply from her thoughts.

" Monica, I need a favour…" Rachel declared as she marched through the door. When she saw the mess on the floor, still not tidied from the night before, she stopped in her tracks.

" Oh my God! "

"What?" Monica snapped

" It's just the mess…."

" So there's mess in my room, so what?"  Monica scowled; she had bigger things to worry about.

" Are you feeling okay?" Rachel asked her friend suspiciously

" I'm fine just great!" Monica raged as she stormed out of her bedroom.

" Geez, I only asked!" exclaimed Rachel, a little offended.

Monica sighed, " I'm sorry Rach, I just haven't had the best nights sleep."

Rachel shrugged, willing to accept her friend's excuse.

Half an hour later and breakfast was in full swing. Standing tentatively outside Monica's apartment, listening to his chattering friends, Chandler banged his head in frustration against the wall. Taking a big breath, he strode into the apartment full of false bravado,

"Hey Guys!"

Everyone greeted him cheerfully. Everyone, apart from Monica who stayed silent, unable to look him in the eye. Chandler wasn't surprised, and yet he couldn't drag his eyes from her. Her hair was piled high on her head and all he wanted to do was place soft kisses on her smooth, white skin until she was gasping for air.

"Earth to Chandler!" exclaimed Phoebe, dragging him from his treacherous thoughts.

"Huh what?" he replied, quickly dropping his eyes to the floor.

Phoebe repeated her question, slowly so that her apparently distracted friend could understand,

" Did you and Mon have fun last night"

" Depends what you mean by fun" intoned Monica from the cooker. 

" Like that was it? Chandler you dog!" Winked Joey, obviously not catching the icy edge in her voice.

"Joey!" shouted Ross angrily, "Don't give him any idea's!"

Breakfast continued in this way. Joey making inappropriate comments, Ross yelling and Monica doing her level best to give Chandler the cold shoulder, her iciness attempting to mask the fire in her heart. 

As the food began to run out, the gang started to break up. Before they knew it or could prevent it, Monica and Chandler were left alone. 

" So ummm…" Chandler stuttered, Monica just ignored him.

Sighing Chandler ran his hands through his hair. He noted the irony in their situation, Monica had always been his confidant over his screwed up relationships but now she was part of them she wouldn't listen. He tried again,

" Look Mon do you want to talk about what happened last night?" His question hung ominously in the silent air.

" No Chandler, I really don't" Monica answered, willing herself to stay calm

"  Mon I really think we need to talk…."

" And I really don't," with that she turned on her heel and practically ran to her room.

Monica sat down heavily on her bed and sighed loudly. She felt overwhelmed with guilt at how she had treated Chandler but was at a complete loss at what to do. She thumped the bed and cursed under her breath, strongly disliking the feeling of helplessness that was filling her body. Starting to tidy the mess in her room, as an attempt to regain control, she swore again at herself and Chandler, furious that they had let themselves get into such an uncomfortable position.

Chandler watched her go then silently left the apartment. For the first time in his life he didn't understand her and that scared him more than anything else ever had. He entered his apartment and slumped down into his barca lounger , watching the seconds tick away as he tried to figure out what to do.

~* That Evening~*

Monica climbed up the last flight of stairs and fumbled in her bag for her key. All day she had tried to run away from her thoughts of Chandler and she was now both mentally and physically exhausted. Tilting her tired body against the wall she was about to turn the key in the lock when she heard raised voices from inside the apartment.

" Why can't you just accept responsibility Ross?" shouted Rachel.

Monica gritted her teeth, unable to cope with another one of Ross and Rachel's bouts  on today of all days. Leaning her head against the door, she continued to listen to their argument.

" Accept responsibility? WE WERE ON A BREAK!"

" Oh you know what Ross, you know what?"

"What?!"

" We were on a break is just your way of avoiding admitting you're in the wrong!" 

As Rachel's voice became shriller, Monica tuned out the argument and realised with horror that she was trapped. From past experience she knew that Rachel and Ross's 'spat' could continue well into the night. It was already late, Central Perk was closed and she really didn't want to wander the New York streets in the dark. She turned towards Chandler's apartment and realised that if she wanted any sleep at all it was her only option. Fighting against her better judgement, she knocked softly and pushed the door open.

" Hey is anyone there?" She asked tentatively, already feeling uncomfortable. At the sound of her voice, Chandler whipped around.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me" he stated, a hint of resentment in his voice. 

" Well Ross and Rachel are fighting and I figured if I wanted any sleep my best bet was here." Monica told him, staring intently at her feet.

Chandler gazed at her bent head, a million questions he had been pondering all day running through his head. Deciding to bite the bullet, he swung his chair around to face her.

" Am I really that repulsive?"

" What?!!" Monica asked incredulously. She had been preparing herself for a number of reactions, but not this. The way Chandler was willing to take total responsibility for her coldness towards him made the guilt weigh heavy on her shoulders.

" Am I really so bad that you'd rather avoid me than have to talk about it?"

" Oh my God Chandler, no,"  Monica stumbled over her words as she rushed to rectify the situation, " You're my best friend."

" Obviously," said Chandler sarcastically. Monica looked at him and realised how much she had hurt him by simply shutting him out.

" Look Chandler, I'm really sorry. I've let something stupid and trivial get in the way of our friendship. It was a stupid idea for me to be your 'girlfriend' it put both of us in an unsuitable and uncomfortable position. Lets just forget what happened and be friends again." As she finished her speech, she took a deep breath, tried to swallow her less than friendly feelings, and waited for his answer.

Chandler looked at her for a moment then gestured for her to come and hug him. She willing climbed into the chair with him and buried her face in his shoulder. Chandler kissed her hair reassuringly,

" I'm sorry too Mon I took advantage of the situation," Monica looked up at him and smiled gratefully. They both knew what he said was not true; she had wanted to kiss him as much as he had wanted to kiss her. She knew by taking responsibility he was offering her a no strings attached 'get out of jail free card' What she didn't know was whether she wanted to take it or not.

As they sat in silence, Chandler gently stroked her hair. He was smart enough to recognise that the moments to follow would be the defining ones in their relationship. As the air grew heavier he allowed a small part of himself to believe that maybe they could be more than just friends. The air was crackling with electricity and repressed passion. Ever so slowly, he slid his hand down Monica's shirt till it was resting lightly on the small of her back. Facing no resistance, he became uncharacteristically bold and began to slide his hand up and down her back. 

" No Chandler," Mon whispered from his shoulder, " just friends, remember" 

Resignedly Chandler removed his hand and smiled sheepishly at her. She looked up at him, directly into to his blue eyes. Reaching up to his face with a wavering hand, she brushed his hair off his brow. Un able to stop herself, her hand lingered and began to stroke his cheek gently.

" I thought we were just friends" Chandler asked mischief gleaming in his eyes as he kissed her wrists.

" We are," she said breathlessly, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his nose and then his cheek, " and I'm sorry because that was inappropriate behaviour. As was this," she planted another kiss, just below his ear, " And this," she said as she planted a sweet kiss firmly on his lips.

" So is this" whispered back Chandler as his leant forward and kissed her with all the pent up passion he had been hiding for so long. Monica kissed back hungrily and moaned into his mouth, this time she didn't even try to fight the feelings that were building up inside of her. She was filled to the brim with a serene sense of happiness. Monica decided then and there that there would be a day four to her and Chandler's pact and that it would be the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

" Friends forever?" Chandler asked as he carried her into his room.

" Friends forever" Monica confirmed, sealing the deal with a soft, tender kiss.

THE END!

Originally I was gonna drag this on for longer but I really couldn't be bothered. I think I like it better this way short and (sickly) sweet. What do you guys think? Please leave a review and tell me J

*gets down on her knees to beg*

Okay this is just degrading!


End file.
